tttefandomcom-20200213-history
It's Great to be an Engine!
It's Great to be an Engine is a UK/US VHS/DVD featuring seven eighth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon and one song. Description UK: Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful Island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, It's Great to be an Engine includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Dot to Dot', 'Henry Huffs Out Of The Station' and a new song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: US: Magic carpets, rip-roaring races, snow, sleet, wind and trainloads of ice cream! Every season on the Island of Sodor brings new opportunities for adventure and discovery. And that means there is never a dull moment for Thomas and all the engines on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Will Emily get the timber to Farmer McColl in time to save the baby calves? Will Toby muster enough confidence to push Gordon up a hill? Maybe with a little encouragement from his friends. And will James learn that it's better to be useful than to be important? Watch and find out. Share in these timeless stories featuring seven of the island's classic characters, and you'll see why it's true that It's Great to be an Engine! Episodes # Too Hot for Thomas # Emily's Adventure * # You Can Do it, Toby! # Gordon Takes Charge ** # Edward the Great # James Goes Too Far * # Percy and the Magic Carpet (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Song * A World Around You Learning Segments # Dot to Dot - Edward # Henry Huffs out of the Station Bonus Features UK * If You Were an Engine Game * Day Out with Thomas Preview US * Read to Race * If Your Were An Engine... * Cargo Challenge * Character Gallery * Read Along 'The Special Delivery' * Sneak Peaks * Web Fun Trivia * A photoshopped image from Toby's Windmill is on the 2008 rear sleeve of the UK DVD, with Toby's face changed from Sad to Happy. * This was the first UK Thomas VHS released in widescreen. * This is one of the few new series releases that doesn't have the engine roll call in it. Goofs * In the DVD menu, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing and Thomas is behind the fence at the platform when it should be behind him. * In one of the intermissions, Edward has Thomas' whistle sound. * The US trailers has a closeup of Gordon's whistle with the sound of Thomas'. Gallery File:It'sGreattobeanEnginesUSVHS.jpg|US VHS front cover File:It'sGreatToBeAnEnginespine.jpg|US VHS spine File:It'sGreattobeanEnginesUSVHSbackcover.jpg|US VHS back cover File:It'sGreattobeanEnginewithFreeSilverWoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Silver Percy File:It'sGreattobeanEngineDVDbackcover.jpg|US DVD back cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!USDVD2012.jpg|US 2012 release File:ItsGreattobeanengineUKVHSCover.png|UK VHS front cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKVHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS back cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKVHSCoverSpine.jpg|UK VHS cover spine File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKVHSCassette.jpg|Video Cassette File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUK.jpg|UK 2004 DVD front cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!UKbackcover.jpg|UK 2004 DVD back cover File:ItsGeattobeanEngineUK2008release.jpg|UK 2008 release File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!Titlecard.png|UK Title card File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu.png|2004 UK main menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu2.png|2004 UK Episode selection menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu3.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu4.png|2004 UK Extras menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu5.png|2004 UK Subtitles menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(UK)menu6.png|If You Were an Engine game File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu2.png|2008 UK Episode selection menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu3.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu4.png|2008 UK Extras menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu5.png|2008 UK Subtitles menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)titlecard.png|US Title card File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu1.png|US Main menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu2.png|US Fun and games menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu3.png|US Sneak peeks File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu4.png|US Read to Race game File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu5.png|US If You Were An Engine game File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu6.png|US Thomas' Cargo challenge File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu7.png|US Friend facts File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu8.png|US The Special Delivery read-along File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu9.png|US Episode selection File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu10.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu11.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu12.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video